Decorative non-functional window shutters of ornamental light-weight construction such as aluminum or molded plastic are frequently used for building trim in both residential and commercial construction. Such shutters are typically mounted by drilling holes in the building exterior wall surface, which may be brick, masonry or siding such as aluminum, vinyl or wood, inserting a plastic or lead anchor if required, as in masonry, into the drilled opening and then threading an aluminum or steel screw through the shutter and into the anchor. The anchor itself and the time consuming requirement of threading each screw into its associated anchor both add substantial cost to the overall assembly process. Furthermore, steel screws have a tendency to corrode which lends an unsightly appearance to the trim structure. Aluminum or painted screws and plastic caps have been proposed to cover the screw heads to eliminate the problem of unsightly corrosion. However, such proposals add additional expense to the trim structure. Furthermore, the paint and caps have a tendency to come off.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a shutter mounting arrangement which is much faster and more economical both in fabrication and assembly, which is not subject to unsightly corrosion and which is color coordinated by permanently molding the color in the fasteners. A further object of the invention is to provide a shutter mounting kit for aftermarket installation on previously-constructed homes which is inexpensive and which may be readily assembled to any building wall by unskilled personnel.
Another problem which is encountered with respect to mounting plastic or aluminum shutters results from current building construction wherein a thick outer layer of insulation is provided on the exterior of the building studs. When typical screws supplied with the shutters are used, one or more of the screws may be sometimes of insufficient length so that they do not engage the studs. The person mounting the shutters may not realize this and, as a result, the shutters are not mounted so that they withstand the elements including wind.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a mounting structure and method which will obviate such problems.
The invention, together with additional objects, features and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings in which: